Puzzle
by allihyun
Summary: EreMika / Kepingan-kepingan manis di antara mereka/ Canon/ for Mila Sakamaki's birthday! Fluffy things! Happy reading!


**Eremika ; **kepingan-kepingan manis di antara mereka

**.**

**.**

**allihyun **presents

**Puzzle**

an** EreMika **Fanfiction

**Canon. Lil bit OOC (**_**maybe**_**). PWP (**_**Plot? What Plot?).**_** Fluffy. Romance, romance and romance (**_**I'm such a freaky! XD**_**)**

**Very Late birthday gift for Mila Sakamaki/ Lucifionne/ Leandra Saluja**

**DLDR is on term**

**Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan and all of chara belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Puzzle **©** allihyun**

**I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.**

**.**

**.**

**EreMika : Puzzle**

**i.**

Eren melakukannya lagi.

Laki-laki dengan bola mata pirus itu terpaku. Sekali lagi bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan segala amarah, kengerian dan rasa bersalah yang perlahan-lahan menggerus pikirannya sampai kusut. Sulit untuk terurai.

Lagi-lagi, dengan tubuh yang masih terlalu goyah untuk berdiri tegap (hampir selalu begitu jika Eren selesai menggunakan mode titan, apalagi selepas masa penculikannya) Eren tercenung di hadapan sebuah ruangan. Lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu kayu coklat. Satu-satunya material yang memisahkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang terbaring di dalam sana.

Mikasa.

Demi segala keagungan tembok maria, dari segala orang yang ada di pasukan mereka kenapa Mikasa juga harus terluka? Bukan berarti nyawa lain tak ada harganya di mata Eren. Semua entitas yang terlibat dalam perjuangan kemerdekaan manusia dari para Titan adalah pejuang dengan harga nyawa yang hampir sama rata. Tak ada kematian seseorang yang lebih ringan daripada kematian seorang lainnya. Eren paham betul dengan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, melihat orang yang penting baginya terluka karena dirinya adalah sebuah petaka lain.

Penting.

Ya, tentu saja. Dari dulu hingga sampai kapan pun Mikasa adalah sosok penting baginya. Sekuat apapun mencoba memungkiri, di antara jeritan kehausan akan kebebasan di hatinya, tetap saja ada sebuah kehausan akan keterikatan yang lain. Eren tahu, dari dulu dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk melekat pada Mikasa. Entah dalam kesadarannya entah tidak, Eren hanya tahu kalau semuanya benar jika ada Mikasa. Setidaknya, asal dia bisa memastikan Mikasa berada di tempat yang tepat dan tetap baik-baik saja.

Tapi kini Mikasa sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan itu karena dirinya. Mikasa memang selamat (Eren teramat sangat bersyukur Mikasa selamat) tapi tubuhnya mengalami luka. Seberapapun bebalnya seorang Eren Jaeger, dia masih memiliki sensitifitas. Karena itulah kini laki-laki dengan surai sewarna coklat tanah itu merasa sedikit ragu untuk melangkah ke dalam. Takut jika Mikasa yang ditemuinya nanti adalah Mikasa yang berpura-pura kuat untuk menenangkannya.

Eren benci dengan kelakuan Mikasa yang begitu.

Tidakkah gadis itu mengerti jika Eren juga berhak khawatir? Tidakkah Mikasa sadar jika Eren juga ingin menunjukkan kepeduliannya? Tidakkah Mikasa terlihat terlalu angkuh karena belum juga mengijinkan Eren menjadi sosok pelindung baginya?

Eren bukannya tidak tahu Mikasa adalah gadis yang kuat, terkuat di angkatannya. Eren juga bukannya tidak ingat jika dari dulu Mikasa lebih jago berkelahi daripada dirinya. Tapi, terlepas dari pesan ibunya untuk tetap melindungi Mikasa, sebagai laki-laki Eren juga memiliki naluri untuk melindungi. Apalagi melindungi orang-orang penting di sekelilingnya, melindungi gadis terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun nyatanya Eren masih belum sempurna dalam menunaikan tugasnya.

Eren mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Amarah kembali menyelubunginya ketika teringat satu lagi kegagalan yang dihasilkan karena temperamennya yang rendah. Pirusnya terkatup sejenak, berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Dia harus tenang. Sudah terlalu lama Eren berdiri di depan kamar Mikasa dan mengabaikan tatapan heran yang dilempar rekan-rekannya yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Jean dan Armin yang tadinya juga akan mengunjungi Mikasa jadi urung. Armin hanya menepuk pundaknya sekilas dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum kemudian menarik Jean yang entah akan mengucapkan serapah apa lagi. Setelahnya, Eren kembali sendiri berdiri di depan pintu. Terlihat konyol dan bodoh.

Setelah memantapkan kembali niatannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengusir perasaan bersalah yang melemahkannya, Eren menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku untuk mendorong pintu. Kayu coklat itu tersingkap, menampakkan Mikasa yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam dan napas teratur. Gadis itu tidur.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya Eren berjalan ke samping ranjang Mikasa, menarik sebilah kursi di sampingnya dan kemudian duduk di atasnya. Tangannya hampir saja terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Mikasa, tapi urung. Akhirnya Eren hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menopang dagunya sementara matanya tak lepas dari raut datar Mikasa.

"Bahkan tidur pun ekspresimu tidak keluar, Mikasa." gumam Eren menyadari satu kekhasan gadis berwajah semi oriental di depannya.

Mikasa terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Keringatnya menitik satu dua bulir di pelipis, tidak ada kerutan atau apapun yang menandakan adanya ketidakberesan dalam tidurnya. Napasnya juga teratur, terlihat sangat pulas. Diam-diam Eren mengucap syukur Mikasa memiliki kemampuan pulih di atas rata-rata. Kekhawatirannya seketika terbayar setelah melihat Mikasa yang sudah stabil seperti sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi, ketika Eren masih berdiri ragu di depan pintu, laki-laki itu merasa jauh lebih lega ketika sudah melihat kondisi Mikasa yang lebih stabil daripada kemarin. Rasanya seperti perlahan-lahan batu yang disanggakan ke pundaknya berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Mikasa."

Senyum Eren terbit bersamaan dengan kalimatnya baru saja. Tanpa menyadari ada pergerakan kelopak mata dari gadis yang terbaring di depannya. Tergoda untuk terbuka namun akhirnya urung.

Tanpa Eren tahu, Mikasa sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi. Sejak sebelum Eren menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya. Namun entah kenapa kali ini Mikasa memilih untuk menutup mata, berpura-pura tidur. Menyaksikan segala kecanggungan Eren dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati perhatian Eren yang menghangatkannya di tengah beberapa rasa sakit yang masih menjajah tubuhnya. Menyisakan senyum yang disimpannya sendiri dalam hati ketika Eren kemudian menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya. Kali ini Mikasa benar-benar berniat akan tidur, dengan belaian Eren di sampingnya.

Dalam hati Mikasa melantunkan doa yang sama; _Eren, aku juga bahagia kau __**selamat**__._

* * *

**ii.**

Bukan sekali dua kali Mikasa tergoda akan sebuah pertanyaan; kenapa dia harus lahir di masa yang seperti ini?

Bukan berarti Mikasa tidak mensyukuri hidupnya selama ini, walaupun mungkin syukur adalah kata yang terlalu agung untuk apresiasinya terhadap kehidupannya sekarang ini. Terlahir menjadi gadis sebatang kara yang memiliki pengalaman kriminal di usia sembilan tahun bukanlah impian siapapun. Walaupun pengalaman itu jugalah yang menjadikannya setegar karang seperti sekarang ini.

Acap kali Mikasa teringat akan masa kecilnya yang terasa seperti hidup di dunia lain. Saat masih ada ayah dan ibu kandungnya di sisinya. Waktu itu Mikasa kecil masih polos; tidak pernah mengenal apa itu pedang ganda, meriam, 3D _Manuver Gear_ bahkan titan mungkin hanya makhluk buas yang jauh dari jangkauan Mikasa. Mikasa kecil hanya mengenal pisau dapur, kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya dan peralatan rajut milik ibunya. Satu-satunya kegiatan berbahaya yang akan dipelajarinya adalah ketika belajar merajut dengan ibunya, karena itu berarti jari-jari mungilnya akan beresiko terkena tusukan jarum. Atau kemungkinan buruk lain ketika nantinya kulitnya tergores pisau ketika membantu ibunya memasak di dapur.

Bukan bohong jika terkadang Mikasa merindukan saat itu. Waktu-waktu paling damai dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan dalam sejuta kemungkinan terburuk pun Mikasa tidak pernah berangan-angan bahwa dia akan kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus dalam satu hari, di depan matanya. Di hari yang sama pula Mikasa bertransformasi dari seorang gadis kecil yang hanya mengerti kegunaan pisau sebagai alat dapur hingga menjadi bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat pembunuh. Hari itu Mikasa Ackerman menjadi seorang pembunuh, atas dasar pembelaan diri.

Dan di hari yang sama Mikasa bertemu dengan penyelamatnya. Satu anak seumurannya yang menjadi alasan hidupnya ke depan kemudian. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata hijau pirus besar yang memberinya kehidupan baru. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memberikan Mikasa kehangatan lewat sebuah syal merah hangat yang sampai sekarang setia melingkar di lehernya. Hari itu, Mikasa menemukan keluarga baru setelah baru saja kehilangan keluarganya.

Hari itu, Mikasa Ackerman untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Eren Jaeger.

Mungkin benar, Mikasa sering kali merindukan masa-masa damainya di masa lalu. Bukan juga salah jika Mikasa sering kali mengutuk semua titan-titan di dunia yang membuat hidupnya hanya berkisar dari perang yang satu ke perang yang lain. Dan tetap saja benar jika Mikasa terlalu masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dan lebih peduli dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, Eren misalnya (manusiawi bukan?).

Tapi bukan berarti Mikasa adalah pengutuk takdir. Gadis itu tidak pernah merasa terlalu sakit untuk tetap hidup dan mengenang masa bahagianya. Gadis itu terlalu kuat untuk bertingkah lemah. Justru Mikasa merasa bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik baginya. Jalan yang mempertemukannya dengan Eren dan membuat mereka terikat sedemikian rupa dengan simpul yang tak mungkin terlepas.

Mikasa senang bisa terus bersama Eren, baik dalam masa senang maupun dukanya. Meskipun harus sering kali menahan urat menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Eren. Meskipun nantinya Mikasa juga harus lebih banyak mengalah. Meskipun juga nantinya Mikasa harus sering berdebat juga dengan Eren, tentang hal penting maupun remeh. Tapi Mikasa senang jika itu berarti tetap bersama Eren.

Jadi, jika nanti garis takdir ingin mereka-reka ulang hidupnya, Mikasa hanya berharap; bagaimanapun itu, kapanpun itu, Mikasa tetap ingin dipertemukan dengan Eren. Walaupun harus berulang-ulang di kehidupan yang mendatang, Mikasa ingin sejarah terus menulis **ulang** garis nasibnya yang bertemu dengan garis nasib Eren. Begitu, terus dan terus.

* * *

**iii.**

Ingatan utuh Eren dimulai ketika dia berusia sembilan tahun.

Saat itu dia adalah laki-laki kecil dengan sejuta keberanian (atau dengan kata lain dengan tingkat nekat di ambang batas normal). Dia seorang diri membunuh dua penjahat untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadi kecil yang seumuran dirinya, Mikasa.

Eren kecil tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut, pun sekarang ketika rasa takut adalah sebuah rasa asing yang sudah dienyahkannya jauh-jauh hari.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya Eren mengingatnya sebagai tahun bahagia paling jelas dalam lekukan memorinya. Eren juga tidak mengerti kenapa ingatannya di bawah usia sembilan tahun begitu pudar, tapi _toh_ Eren tak begitu ambil pusing. Eren hanya ingat, dalam masa ingatan jelasnya itu selalu ada Mikasa dan juga Armin bersamanya.

Termasuk tahun-tahun sulit ketika masa bahagia bersama keluarganya yang utuh telah lewat. Eren harus berterima kasih pada titan kolosal yang menghantam gerbang Siganshina yang menjadi awal kematian ibunya. Sekaligus menjadi awal mimpi buruknya.

Awal yang baru dimulai setelah itu. Kehidupan yang keras menyambut. Tak ada rumah, tak ada sanak saudara bahkan untuk makanpun harus merendahkan diri sedemikian rupa. Hanya satu hal yang tetap sama, Mikasa dan Armin bersamanya.

Sekian tahun kemudian berlalu sampai usia mereka mencukupi untuk masuk pelatihan militer. Eren yang memang bertekad untuk menghabisi semua titan yang ada di muka bumi tentu saja mendaftar ikut masuk pelatihan militer. Pun kedua temannya ikut; Mikasa dengan alasan tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Eren, dan Armin dengan tekadnya untuk terus berjuang bersama dua yang lainnya. Jadilah mereka, tiga anak menjelang usia remaja bersama-sama memasuki _camp_ pelatihan militer.

Tahun-tahun dalam pelatihan militer juga bukan tahun yang mudah. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang mereka alami. Di samping jadwal pelatihan yang memang ketat, terutama latihan fisik yang menguras tenaga (Armin hampir saja tumbang) juga ada pergesekan di antara peserta pelatihan militer sendiri. Eren, Mikasa dan Armin ikut bergulat di dalamnya. Di sana ada persaingan, air mata, suka, duka, benci, kagum bahkan cinta.

Untuk satu hal yang terakhir, Eren seolah mati rasa untuk menyadari.

Dia seolah-olah menutup mata akan adanya perasaan sensitif macam itu yang berkembang di tengah-tengah ketatnya jadwal latihan. Walaupun Eren sebenarnya juga tahu ada beberapa teman angkatannya yang diam-diam merajut hubungan melankolis antar lawan jenis. Tapi baginya, urusan cinta adalah urusan ke sekian. Baginya, sebagai prajurit, perjuangan untuk hak kemanusiaanlah yang berada dalam daftar prioritas dari nomor satu sampai sepuluh

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, segala hal berubah dan menjadi semakin rumit. Kondisinya tak lagi semudah dulu, semuanya menjadi lebih kompleks. Eren bisa berubah menjadi titan, bergabung dengan pasukan _Scouting Legion_ dalam skuad Rivaille, menjadi objek penelitian Hanji dan dalam sebuah misi kehilangan seluruh anggota timnya. Menyisakan Rivaille dan dirinya seorang.

Belum cukup buruk ketika kemudian teman-teman seangkatannya di _camp_ pelatihan 104 sejatinya adalah titan. Annie (mentor sejatinya dalam urusan bela diri), Berthold dan Reiner (keduanya bahkan yang pertama kali mengajari Eren memakai sabuk pengaman untuk dapat bergerak secara leluasa di ruang tiga dimensi) bahkan Ymir juga titan. Eren tidak butuh kejutan apa-apa lagi ketika tahu itu semua. Kenyataan masih misteri mengerikan baginya.

Tapi di tengah _chaos_ yang melanda, masih tetap ada satu hal yang sama. Mikasa dan juga Armin yang tetap berdiri tegap mendampinginya.

Khususnya Mikasa, gadis itu bahkan menyediakan diri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Eren. Mikasa rela terluka, asal Eren baik-baik saja. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti tahun-tahun terdahulu ketika Eren mulai bisa mengingat dengan jelas kenangan-kenangannya, Mikasa selalu berdiri selangkah di depannya. Melindunginya.

Eren kembali mengingat, urut dari tahun-tahun yang jelas. Ketika dia masih berusia sembilan tahun, masih menjadi anak ceroboh yang kelewat berani menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil seorang diri. Di sana ada Mikasa.

Saat-saat bahagia bermain dan berkelahi dengan anak seumurannya, di sana ada Mikasa.

Ketika Eren melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ibunya dimakan titan, di sana ada Mikasa.

Saat Eren melalui masa-masa sulit di _camp_ pelatihan militer, di sana ada Mikasa.

Ketika Eren pertama kali keluar dari tubuh titan dengan tubuh bersuhu tinggi, di sana ada Mikasa, menangis memeluknya.

Ketika hampir tak seorang pun mau percaya dengan kemampuannya menjadi titan, di sana ada Mikasa, berdiri mempercayainya.

Dan kini ketika tanpa pertahanan Eren berada di tengah-tengah _chaos_ pertumpahan darah antara titan dan manusia dalam misi penyelamatannya, tetap ada Mikasa berdiri untuknya.

Eren mulai membuka mata, pada seseorang yang selama ini begitu dekat dalam jangkauannya. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyadari arti gadis itu bagi kehidupannya. Perlu berjuta-juta neuron yang bekerja sama di otaknya untuk membuatnya sadar keberadaan Mikasa. Dan perlu sengatan di jantung yang bertalu-talu di dadanya untuk menyadarkan perasaannya ketika gadis itu menangis di hadapannya dengan syal merah melingkar di lehernya, mengucap terima kasih. Eren bodoh, dia sadar akan hal itu.

Kini Eren tidak ingin lagi menjadi lelaki bodoh. Mungkin memang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi Eren akan membayarnya.

Mulai sekarang, dan tahundepan, dan bertahun-tahun ke depannya lagi bukan hanya ada Mikasa untuk Eren. Tapi juga Eren untuk Mikasa. Tidak ada lagi Mikasa yang berdiri di depan Eren. Melainkan di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya.

Ber**tahun**-tahun nanti, selamanya.

_**.fin.**_

* * *

Kak Milaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! /squeal/

.orz…. maaf banget baru kasih kadonya sekarang padahal ultahnya udah tahun kemaren hshshshshs /nangis/ dan maaf kalo ini romance-nya abals. Dan aku kaya maksain pake canon hshshshsh, ternyata susah banget ya bikin canon uhuhuhuhuhuhu ;A; /nangis/

Ini pertama kalinya bikin canon dan sumfeh tumfeh-tumfeh susah banget ;A; ngebangun feel-nya dan karakterisasinya susah karena takut salah TToTT (dan kayaknya ini juga gak berhasil, ya? /pundung/) jadi sering dibongkar pasang. Jatohnya jadi cuman paragraf-paragaraf begini doang hshshsh. Belum lagi lupa-lupa inget kronologisnya di canon gimana, hiks ;A; kalo ada _facts_ yang salah mohon dimaafkan ya ;A; *ojigi*

Dan buat kak Mila. HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYYYYY ! :D

I know this is too lateeeee! And just this sweety things that I can give to you (RIP Grammar! Hags hags). Since I love sweety things, jadi fic mpluppyy ini yang bisa aku kasih kak :') semoga kamu sukaaaa lalalalalaaaaa dan semoga kamu menangkap hints (?) ucapan yang pengen aku ucapin ke kamu lewat fic di atas hihihihi

Oke, that was all!

Terbuka untuk kritik dan saran, dan terima kasih sudah membaca :D

Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya ^^/

See Ya!

**Story only = 2162word**

**160114, hommiehommiehommie**

**allihyun.**


End file.
